


After the night raid

by cherryzee



Category: HnK, Houseki no Kuni, land of the lustrous
Genre: Just an idea for a scene i had in my head i wanted to write out, Other, dont hate me hnk fandom, my first fic in a rlly long time and first on here!!, nudity implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryzee/pseuds/cherryzee
Summary: Cairngorm and Aechmea have a conversation after the night raid returns.(Set right after chapter 71)





	After the night raid

“Do you hate Phosphosphyllite now?” Aechmea asked Cairngorm, patiently waiting to examine them after the night raid incident. The others had gone back to their stations and the other gems had gone to see their injured friend. He’d seen what had happened to the other gem when Cairngorm and the others had returned, only after did he see Cairngorm themself. Cairn undid the buttons of their fine woven moon outfit and stretched out on the bed, sighing.  
“I don’t hate Phos…” They began, looking off in the distance.  
“I just.. don’t need to be around them right now. I don’t need those memories tainting what I have now.” They went on, letting Aechmea begin to examine their bad arm first. He was gentle with the gem, running his finger tips down Cairngorms arm to check for cracks and hairline fractures. Once he was done with both arms, he looked at Cairngorm, silently asking permission to check their neck and torso areas. Cairngorm gave a bored nod and Aechmea decided to keep going with the conversation.  
“What was your purpose in smashing their head then? You’ve dealt with Phosphosphyllite being annoying as you’d described before, what made this different?” He inquired, scanning down their back for injuries. Cairngorm shifted slightly and was silent for a moment.  
“I.. don’t know. I just did it. I did it and it was me and not Ghost trying to make me do something to make sure they were okay. That’s what it always was ever since they left me! Keep Phos safe, make sure Phos is okay, make sure Phos doesn’t get broken, partner up with Phos - I’m tired of it” They explained, trying to keep still as Aechmea finished examining them. Once he was done he came to sit next to them on the bed. As he settled his form began to change, turning to a simple flowing robe and short hair with multiple loops in his ears and around his neck and wrists. He didn’t answer and looked like he was thinking. Cairngorm decided to speak again, attempting to cure the silence that had arisen.   
“I’m trying to think of a new name.” They stated, getting up from the bed and walking to a small wardrobe next to the bed. They started to sift through the wardrobe, looking for a robe they would be satisfied with. Aechmea raised an eyebrow at the small black gem.  
“A new name too? Are all your memories so tainted by this Ghost Quartz? I had thought you had chosen your own name.” He wondered. Cairngorm chose a robe from the wardrobe, so Aechmea got up and helped them into it. He lifted it onto Cairns shoulders and tied the thick ribbon that went around their waist to hold the robe in place, sitting back down afterwards and looking at Cairngorm for an answer.  
“No, I didn’t. Phos and Adamant picked it after Ghost was gone, and I happen to want a new one.” Cairn said firmly. After a moment they looked away shyly and asked in a softer tone,  
“Would you give me opinions on my name ideas? You said it was better for my sense of self to ask opinions instead of asking for help choosing, right..?”   
Aechmea nodded in approval.  
“It is, and I’d love to hear your new name ideas precious.” He replied and gave Cairngorm a warm smile. All of this was important for Cairngorm, and Aechmea wanted to help as much as he could. Helping this gem was the first thing he’d found that meant something to him in thousands of years. This had meaning, this changed something for the better. Cairngorm, or whatever they chose to be their new name, gave him something to care about besides fighting Adamant, and he found himself caring a lot. This gem made him feel again. He wished they hadn’t had to go through what they did to bring the two together was all.  
Cairngorm listed a few name choices on their mind and Aechmea gave his opinions on if they fit the midnight colored gem or not. They discussed names for a couple hours, but Aechmea wanted to ask something that was on his mind.  
“Tell me something.” He said, getting up to organize some papers on a desk in the room.   
Cairngorm made a ‘hm’ sound as they fiddled with their newest robe.  
“Are you trying to destroy your old life in order to make a new one?” Aechmea asked, turning to look at Cairn. They shifted uncomfortably and looked away. After a few moments they spoke.  
“Everything from back then feels... tainted. None of it was me, and even when it was it wasn’t. Everything I ever did is in doubt now. But here- here I’m free! Truly free... but I still feel chained to those two and my old life. I don’t know what to do about it except cut it all out. What else can I do..?” They explained, running their fingers through their hair and laying back on the bed. They were having a lot of feelings about all that was happening with the other gems but they hesitated to ever talk about it, even with Aechmea, despite their trust in him.   
Aechmea thought about it for a moment before speaking.   
“Now that you’re free, look back on it. Examine your old life and see if you can find what was you and what was Ghost Quartz acting for you. Build from what you find.” He suggested, walking over to the gem and holding out his arms to comfort them. Cairngorm hugged him and looked up as he put one hand on the top of their head and the other arm around them.  
“Do you think that’ll really work?” They asked softly. Aechmea nodded and hugged the gem back.  
“I think you should at least try. You may understand yourself better afterwards either way.” He responded gently, caressing Cairngorms hair. They nodded and hugged him tighter for a moment before letting go and heading to the bed, slipping out of their robe and under the covers.  
“Thanks, Aechmea. I’ll see you in the morning.” They said with a smile. Aechmea climbed in next to them and kissed their forehead before laying down.  
“Of course, precious. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


End file.
